


Trials of Womanhood

by hippydeath



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, repurcussions of canon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/hippydeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women from different backgrounds whose lives are both irreversibly changed by the defeat of the Saxons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials of Womanhood

Her eyes that once shone with laughter are now dulled with tears.  
Her voice that once rose with song and brought tears to the eyes of men is now harsh from her crying.  
Hips and breasts that once flirted with all around her are now covered with think clothes.  
All that made her what she was is gone, her lover a husk of the man he was now that his has nothing to strive for.

Her eyes are cast down as she cleans and tends her brood, shining no more as she understands his plight.  
Her voice no longer reaches those tearful men, for they are all dead or gone across the seas, she's only heard now as she soothes him to a nightmare filled sleep or as she scolds the little ones.  
Her body shows the ravages of age and childbirth now more than ever, tired and grey and wrinkled from times harsh touch and the cruel lands she lives in.  
She's changed now, dragged down by time and hardships, tired from his endless sleepless nights and embittered by promises left unfulfilled.

\-------------

Downcast, shadowed eyes look up to see the sun once more.  
A voice torn to shreds from please and screams grows back to a clear war cry.  
Skin beaten black and blue heals, the rosy pinks blending with the soft brown leathers of her armour, the bruises replaced with proud marks of her heritage.  
She has something to live for again, her freedom and her people and her husband.

No children have graced their lives through all these years, but her eyes still smile upon him as she smiles back, content.  
Her war cries are long silenced and she has not the ear for song, but her voice is still clear as she tells tales of her kin to those around her.  
And her body has filled with age, taking on a mature grace and beauty, though she's still as quick and as agile as she was in her youth and dares anyone to prove otherwise.  
She's what she always dreamed of being; a leader and a strong one at that, and everything in her life is finally good.


End file.
